


Who You Belong To

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Boys in dresses, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sapnap in a dress what will he do, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is mentioned for half a second, he'll fuck dream that's what he'll do, neck kisses, technically they're switches, the stream is turned off don't worry, they're both allowed to flirt with george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: Sapnap gets jealous when George flirts with Dream on stream and comes in wearing something Dream can't resist.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 434





	Who You Belong To

"So, Dream, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?" George asks casually.

"Oh, what, are you asking me out on a date?" Dream wheezes, leaning back in his computer chair.

"What? No!" George protests, landing a hit on Dream's character. They've been messing around on a random server for the past hour to entertain George's stream viewers. "Wanted to know if you had a girlfriend or something, that's all."

"If I had a girlfriend? Come on, George, we've been in quarantine for the past year, I can't exactly download Tinder and go on a nice date to a fancy restaurant with some random lady. The only company I have here is Sapnap."

"And you're telling me you're not going to kiss Sapnap?"

Dream pauses. In reality, he has many plans about how he's going to spoil Sapnap for Valentine's Day, and that involves a lot of kisses, but he can't tell that to the chat or to George. Secret relationship or not, though, Dream's gotten good at lying to the people. "No, I'm not going to kiss Sapnap. He wishes."

"So you're free?"

"It sounds like you're asking me out on a date, George."

"No, no, I'm not! I was making friendly conversation!"

"Chat, give us a 'DNF' if he's asking me on a date," Dream laughs, knowing George's Twitch chat must be exploding right now. It always does when they flirt with each other, no matter how casual it is.

"I hate you," George grumbles, going back to building his newest masterpiece (a description used loosely). It's a treehouse, precariously perched atop a jungle tree, and Dream has been trying to mess it up since he started building it at the start of their session.

"I know you do." It feels a little dirty to flirt with George so openly while he's dating Sapnap, but they've come to an agreement that they can both flirt with George as much as they so please on camera, because, despite the fact that there's no romance with George, it's still fun to rake in the views from the Dreamnotfound shippers. "Come on, Georgie, let me burn down your house."

"Find a flint and steel and I WILL kill you," George snarls, continuing to place grass blocks so he can start a flower garden in the trees.

"If I get a bucket of lava instead, will you still kill me?" Dream asks, spawning himself a bucket. They haven't been paying attention to the laws of Creative vs. Survival, which means the game chat is full of commands for Mode switches.

"Yes, yes I will!" George's scream of indignation rings through the call as Dream places the lava in the center of the wooden floor, immediately setting the planks on fire. "Dream! No!"

As Dream wheezes and George frantically puts out the fire, a knock is heard at Dream's door. Knowing it's Sapnap, he says a simple "Come in" before turning back to the screen.

Dream hears the door open but keeps his eyes on the game, knowing that whatever Sapnap has to say, it probably doesn't need all his attention.

"Wait, is Sapnap there? SAPNAP!" George yells into his microphone, making Dream's ears metaphorically bleed.

"Yeah, he just came in-" Dream finally turns to look at his boyfriend, and to say he's blown into speechlessness is an understatement.

Sapnap's hair is fluffy and blowdried, he smells like strawberries, and he's...

He's wearing a lacy black slip dress that only reaches halfway down his thighs.

Dream is immediately silenced as he gawks at his boyfriend. Sapnap's never worn anything like this before, they haven't even discussed the idea of racy outfits, but it's serving its purpose and leaving him breathless.

Sapnap motions to Dream's headphones so he'll take them off, then leans towards the mic. "Hi, George."

"Sapnap, please don't tell me you're going to steal Dream away so you two can eat dinner or something."

"No, I just have something to tell him," Sapnap says cooly, betraying nothing about the out-of-the-ordinary situation they're in. His ass looks incredible under the sheer material of the dress, and Dream can't help but stare.

"Oooo, what is it?"

"Roommate stuff, sorry," Sapnap apologizes, then mutes Dream's mic, double checks that it's actually muted (it is), and climbs into Dream's lap, hands on the blond's shoulders.

"What are you doing..." Dream asks, his hands finding their favorite spot on Sapnap's hips. They've been in this position before, just not while Dream is supposed to be entertaining tens of thousands of people.

"Hey, daddy." Sapnap leans forward, wrapping his arms around Dream's shoulders. His lips graze Dream's ear as he talks again. "I missed you."

"Sapnap, I'm live..."

"I know that. I've been watching. Now come on, unmute your mic. I'll be quiet enough that they won't hear anything."

Dream sighs. He knows this is a bad idea, but he likes playing with fire and Sapnap is the most addicting spark out there, so he unmutes his mic.

"He's back! Dream, what did Sapnap have to say?" George says, landing another hit on Dream's character.

"Oh, nothing, just important house stuff that you guys wouldn't find interesting." Dream is barely finished with his sentence when Sapnap nibbles his earlobe, getting a quiet gasp of air out of him. He drops his voice as low as possible, just above a whisper. "Baby, why are you in here?"

"Missed you." Sapnap ghosts a kiss to Dream's jaw, right next to his ear. His voice comes out breathy, hot, and warmth curls in Dream's gut. "Saw you getting asked on a date, thought I'd remind you who you belong to."

"Dream!" George protests, and Dream is snapped out of the daze Sapnap's voice is lulling him into.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, do you want to hop on the SMP or not? My house is done."

Paying attention to George is way harder when one's boyfriend is sucking a mark on the side of one's neck. Dream's heart is beating way faster than it usually does, but he leans forward, shifting both he and Sapnap, and logs out of the server they've been playing on. "Yeah, we can do that."

"See, this isn't so hard, is it?" Sapnap murmurs, continuing to press languid kisses into Dream's skin. His hands slowly knead Dream's shoulder muscles, making arousal shoot through him with each touch. "You know, your voice sounds nice when it gets tired. All gravelly and sexy, just like it does when I make you scream."

Dream's breath hitches as he logs into the SMP instead, finding himself back in his stupid prison cell. "Wait, George, I'm trapped."

"Then I can come and break you out!" George says. The notification that he's joined the game pops up in the corner of Dream's screen.

"No, Sam'll kill you if you do that and I can't let you die."

Sapnap squeezes particularly hard at his shoulder and nips his jaw, a little possessive warning for Dream to watch his words. He runs his tongue over the bite, then whispers again. "I've been thinking about you all evening while you were streaming, thinking of what you could do to me when you were done. See, I was gonna save this dress as a Valentine's Day surprise, but I just couldn't wait."

Dream's hands log himself out of the server but his mind is on Sapnap's words.

"Dream, what's our plan?" George asks, obviously seeing that Dream left the game.

"Um, I don't- I don't have a character for playing on the SMP right now."

"Cause you've been a bad boy, haven't you?" Sapnap whispers.

Dream's never been hard on stream before, but he sure as hell is now. Sapnap's slowly rocking into him as he leaves kisses and bites all over Dream's jaw and neck and it's driving him a little crazy.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that. Well..." George trails off. "Maybe we could practice speedrunning? I could call Sapnap and get him on as well..."

"He's busy right now," Dream chokes out.

"Can't have George getting me on if I'm getting you off." Sapnap places another bite on his neck and Dream feels dizzy.

"What's he busy with?"

"I'm- I'm not surE-" Dream's voice cracks as Sapnap rocks his hips and latches onto Dream's jaw at the same time.

"Didn't he come in and talk to you?" George asks.

"Yeah. It wasn't super specific about what he was gonna do, though."

"Oh, I know what I want to do," Sapnap whispers against his cheek. "I want you to turn off the stream," a nip to his jaw, "lean me over this desk," a kiss to his throat, "and fuck me as hard as you can."

In reality, Sapnap's proposal won't work since Dream's desk is a mess at the best of times, but it's still intoxicatingly hot and Dream has to drag Sapnap into a kiss to calm his racing heart.

It doesn't help much, just makes his heart beat faster.

"George, much apologies, but I have to go help Sapnap with something. Bye, all!" Dream leaves the VC before George can protest, closes Minecraft and Discord, then shuts off his PC before standing up with Sapnap still in his lap and slamming him against the closest wall.

"Fuck, Dream, I love it when I get you all excited," Sapnap pants as Dream pulls back to breathe for a second.

"You shouldn't get me riled up on stream like that," Dream growls, desperate for the man in front of him. Sapnap's legs are wrapped around his waist and he can feel their hard-ons rubbing against each other. "You look fuckin' fantastic in this dress."

"Thought you'd like it," Sapnap chuckles as Dream presses kiss after searing kiss against his already-swollen lips. The movements are frantic like they'll never get enough of each other.

"Look so pretty in the dress, baby." Dream sucks hot marks onto the exposed parts of Sapnap's chest like he's a dying man. "So pretty, all dolled up for me, so good. Glad I get to fuck you in it."

Sapnap moans at the compliments, rutting his hips forward against Dream in search of friction. He's just as dizzy as his partner. "Fuck, Dream, touch me, please, leave bruises all over my body, make me yours."

"You're already mine." Dream's hands are gripping Sapnap's smooth thighs, though, and he knows his iron grip will make pretty blue and purple spots bloom in the morning. Sapnap's arms are thrown around him, one hand curled tightly in his hair and the other splayed across his shoulder blades.

"I know that, just gets hard when you-" Sapnap groans as Dream squeezes his thigh tighter, "just gets hard when you flirt with George."

"Feels dirty to flirt with George," Dream says, kissing a slow line along Sapnap's jaw. "Feels dirty when I have you right here, when you're all I want, when I have someone I love and still have to maintain the idea that I don't."

"Stop getting a simp and fuck me," Sapnap whines, slipping a hand down the back of Dream's sweats and ghosting his fingers over the sensitive skin of his lower back.

"You want it up against the wall?" Dream asks between deep, sinful kisses to Sapnap's mouth. "Or do you want me to pound you into the mattress?"

"I want you to fuck me into the mattress," Sapnap pants, gasping for air, "so hard that I can't walk after."

"Fuck, Sapnap, bold of you to say something like that when you know that's what I'm gonna do." Dream picks him up again and tosses Sapnap onto the bed behind them.

Sapnap lands with a huff of air forced from his lungs, face red and cock making a tent under the slip dress. Dream knows he looks beautiful all the time, but when Sapnap's pupils are blown with arousal and he's out of breath from Dream kissing him, it escalates into the purest form of infatuation he's ever felt.

"So beautiful for me," Dream says, sliding his sweats and hoodie off so he's only in his boxers. The image of Sapnap is making him stumble along in his already sloppy movements, but even if he falls over, he doesn't care at this point. "I should really punish you for interrupting the stream, though."

"Dream, please, don't, just, please, I'm sorry, just-" Sapnap moans loudly as Dream climbs between his legs and runs his hands along his sensitive thighs. 

It's a good thing that Dream doesn't feel like being mean tonight. He doesn't usually, likes to spoil Sapnap and worship him and give him everything he wants, but it's still fun to tease the idea that he might. 

"See, I know you get jealous sometimes," Dream murmurs, squeezing Sapnap's thighs hard enough for more bruises to form, "but that doesn't mean you get to interrupt me doing my job."

"Didn't realize your job meant cheating on me with a British twink," Sapnap whines as Dream starts biting and kissing up Sapnap's thighs, right to the hem of the dress, which he then begins pushing up slowly. 

"Would you rather me fly to London and fuck George instead?"

"No..." 

"No what, baby?"

"Dream, please, I want you to fuck meeEE~" Sapnap cuts off into a high moan as Dream rucks up the slipdress, finally releasing his cock. 

"Nothing under? Sapnap, you little whore," Dream teases, mouthing Sapnap's thighs. He licks a slow stripe along the sensitive skin, making Sapnap whimper. 

"Please!" Sapnap begs as Dream sucks a hickey onto his thigh. 

"Let me get the lube, then, can't have myself hurting you," Dream says, immediately letting go. Sapnap whines again, panting and staring up at the ceiling. 

"I-"

"You what?"

"I... I prepped myself in the shower."

"Baby..." Dream trails off, surprised by the new information. He sits back on his knees, unsure whether or not Sapnap actually wants him to grab the lube now. "I should be the one spoiling you."

"Couldn't help it," Sapnap murmurs. "Couldn't stop thinking about you while I fucked myself on my fingers."

"You dirty bastard," Dream whispers, catching Sapnap's mouth in a sweet, bruising kiss. 

"Still gotta get the lube, dude, I don't want you ripping me apart," Sapnap says as they break apart. 

"You'd like it, don't lie," Dream replies, kissing Sapnap's jaw before finally grabbing the bottle off the nightstand.

"Shut up, baby," Sapnap says, back in his element now that his euphoria is beginning to wear off. His tone is almost commanding, but he likes Dream being in charge so it's not TOO commanding. 

Dream pulls his boxers down and slowly lubes himself up, making sure to put on a little show for his lover. Sapnap watches, hands gripping the sheets beneath him, still panting from everything they've done. 

"You look so pretty in this dress," Dream murmurs as he lines himself up. "Almost worth it, not being able to properly touch all of you."

"You really like it?" Sapnap blushes, then moans as Dream slowly pushes in. 

"I do. The prettiest boy in the world, all dressed up for me."

Sapnap moans again as Dream bottoms out, hitting his prostate in the process. 

Dream takes a moment for Sapnap to adjust, then takes a brutal pace, slamming in and out and hitting Sapnap's sweet spot every time. He reduces his boyfriend to a mess of scrambling hands and broken whines, panting and moans dropping from both of their mouths filling the room. 

"You're addicting, baby," Dream says, biting and kissing along Sapnap's shoulders. "How could I ever look at someone else when you make such nice noises for me?"

Sapnap can't get words out, just catches Dream's lips in a searing kiss and licks into his mouth with a sweet fervor. 

Dream's hand slips between them and works with experienced twists and caresses, bringing Sapnap closer and closer to the edge. It's truly one of Dream's favorite things to make Sapnap fall apart and feel good, and with the knowledge of what his boyfriend likes, it's easier and more exciting. 

Finally, with one final twist of Dream's wrist and a particularly dirty kiss, Sapnap cums across Dream's hand and the black material of the slipdress, crying out Dream's name in a flurry of gasps and sobs. Dream follows him with a gasp of "I love you" and stills atop Sapnap. 

"Holy shit, that was worth teasing you on stream," Sapnap says after he's calmed down. Dream pulls out and rolls off him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"I'm still mad at you for that," Dream laughs, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

"Oh, what, you aren't gonna let us cuddle after?" 

"I was gonna help you up and carry you to the shower, but now that you mention it, I do have a video to edit..." 

"No!" Sapnap scrambles across the bed and grabs Dream's arm. "I'm sorry, please!"

"I'm kidding, love," Dream smiles, pulling Sapnap into a kiss. "I will actually carry you."

"Good." Sapnap looks down at himself and frowns at the sticky white mess on his chest. "Hopefully this comes out, I really like this thing."

"If it doesn't, I'll definitely buy you a new one." Dream grips the spot where Sapnap's thigh bends into his hip, his fingers reaching down to play with the hem of the dress. "Truly a beautiful sight."

"Really?"

"Of course. And all mine, too."

"And you are mine?"

"And I am yours."

********

George is pretty pissed about Dream ditching him and sends him a text about it. He gets a simple text back.

"just blame sapnap, he was the one who screwed me over"

Obviously, he doesn't get the context, but at least Dream apologized and Wilbur invited him on a Valentine's Day date instead. 

They all win in the end.


End file.
